A Goddesses Return
by Outcastfur
Summary: Naruko thought it was finally over when she met Kami. She thought she would never have to fight again. But sadly she was asked to give it her all one last time. To save another world...from themselves & a familiar foe. To become the Goddess that world had lost too soon. And to save a man bound by his duty. Can she succeed or will history just repeat itself? Like it always has.
1. A Goddess?

**A/N: How's it going everyone I'm here with another new fanfic. Now I know what you're all thinking: "But Outcast you already have a Attack on titan and Naruto Crossover going. Or Outcast you already released a story like this." And you're are absolutely right I have done that and I do have one of those fics going. But the truth of the matter is, I've just lost alot of interest in that story. I'm sorry if you liked it but it'll be put on the back burner for abit. But it should eventually make a comeback in due time.**

**But this idea just popped into my head and I think it'll be fun and exciting. It'll be a different take on my usual Naruto fanfics. As well as Attack on titan and Naruto Crossovers in general. Since this will infact be about the blondes female counterpart Naruko. She'll be around the age of twenty when she arrives into the dangerous world of AoT. If you want to know what she'll look like I suggest you look up Naruko on Google images, because I'm not too good at describing clothes. But it'll be similar to Naruto's outfit during the Last Movie. Just abit more adjusted to a female. Also her age will be tweaked just a bit as well. Hence the age of 20 in here.**

**On another note: SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS!**  
**SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! I cannot express that enough. Heavy Heavy Heavy spoilers for the AoT story & Naruto story. Just putting it out there. You've been warned. Have a nice day.**

**Remember to review and now without further ado on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Attack on titan franchise. This is purely fan made. Please don't sue me. I has no money. Well I has a little bit of money.**

* * *

_"When you try to fight the world ...you're not prepared when the world fights back."_

A lone women...that's how it always starts right?

She laid on an almost pure white floor. Her nearly golden blonde hair spread out underneath her. Her Shinobi uniform was torn to shreds, particularly her left which had to be in the worst shape. Completely blacked & charred. Just about ready to fall off. As well as small gashes all around her body. Blood soaked her uniform as it slowly began to pour on the ground. All in all she didn't even look like she should be alive at this point.

But somehow out of the good grace of Kami himself her chest slowly rose up and down as her bright blue eyes began to flutter open faintly, "W-What? What's going on? Where am I?" She asked, her vision slowly coming back to her.

"Ah. So you're not dead." A voice suddenly snickered next to her, as she began to sit up on the floor. Suddenly gripping her left arm in pain.

The girl winced as another voice began to speak, "Must you really joke at a time like this?" It asked.

Suddenly the first voice began to sound irritated. Even a little bit grouchy. Like an old man, "Hey! I'm offering you this one, so how about you show me some respect!" It said as a hand bumped right into her forehead, just as her vision got into focus.

Naruko's eyes were flooded with a bright white light, also she was immediately greeted with the sight of what looked to be two old geezers going at it. They both looked almost identical to each other. Same clothes, same face. The only thing different about them was that one of them was wearing a set of devil horns while the other was wearing a Shinobi style headband.

"What's going on?" Naruko repeated, as she slowly began to stand up on her own two feet. Her wounds quickly beginning to heal themselves as her arm slowly began to return to its normal color

"Do you not remember my dear? Ah allow me to explain then." The oldman with the headband chuckled as he crossed his arms, "I am the one you would call Kami in your world."

"Wait ...God?" Naruko asked, raising an eyebrow at this statement. Sure this all seemed to weird to be true. But then again she was able to meet the Sage of Six Paths in a similar matter. So it's quite possible that this oldman was speaking the truth.

"Precisely." Was all he said, followed by a chuckle.

Decided to dig a little bit deeper & try to get her questions answered in a second. She began to bombard him with questions, "What? Why am I meeting you? What's going on?"

The oldman put up his hand motioning for her to silence herself as he began to speak again, "In time dear. You see, during your final confrontation with your Yin counterpart. It seems that you both bested each other in battle."

"You mean ...?" She asked. Swallowing the lump in her throat. Realization filling her eyes.

"Yourself & Sasuke Uchiha both perished in battle. There was no victor." He nodded.

Naruko stepped back for a moment, grabbing her chest, "W-What? We…..died?" She asked, her eyes getting wider by the second as a bombardment of emotions hit her mind all at once. Confusion, Sadness, Anger, Pain, and so many more that she didn't have names for. How did this happen? She was going to be the Hokage! Save the world! Bring Sasuke back! 'No. No. No. This can't be happening!' She thought to herself.

"I'm afraid so." Kami said, hanging his head low. "I am sorry dear. But it was inevitable. Two incredibly powerful users going head to head. I could not intervene." He admitted as Naruko balled both her hands into a fist, before looking to the oldman, as he continued to speak, "It was your choice in the end." He revealed.

Her eyes got even bigger, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, grasping the bridge of his nose before explaining, "The Uchiha was about to unleash an attack of unstoppable power. It would have killed everyone in your nation if you hadn't made the ultimate sacrifice. You launched your own attack and in turn took the full force of the Uchiha's. While he took yours. You saved the world Naruko. I would not be distraught about the matter." He said, looking up at the heartbroken girl.

She stared down at him for a few more seconds, before shaking her head. This was no time to cry. She was obviously here for a reason. In Front of Kami. God! She would have to sort her feelings out later. For now she had to remain strong. She couldn't break now. Not after everything she's been through. So she swallowed hard again and began to speak, "T-Then if I died ...what am I doing here? Where's Sasuke?"

"The Uchiha has moved on to the next world. But you are a different story. I purposely kept you here. Just so we can meet & have a very important conversation." He revealed.

"And what might that be?" Naruko asked. This was catching her interest. Keeping her away from the sorrowful feelings that were bubbling in her mind.

"A second chance." The other old man.

"What?" Naruko asked. Raising her eyebrow again.

"Allow me to introduce you to Kami." The headband wearing geezer smiled as he pointed towards the devil horn wearing geezer.

"I don't understand...he looks just like you? So there are two of you?" Naruko asked. Now extremely confused.

"He is me. Except from a different realm." He smiled.

"What?" She asked, her eyes widening from the revelation.

"You're confusing the poor girl Kami. Allow me to explain." The other old man said, as he stepped forward, while the other one simply grumbled and stepped back.

The devil horn wearing old man walked up to her and bowed, "Much like my counterpart explained. I am the same Kami. Except from another dimension. Completely separate from your universe and physics."

"Another dimension? I've been too plenty of dimensions in my fight with Kaguya. Are you from one of those?" She asked, trying to figure out this situation.

He shook his head, "No. I've already been told about your fight with that being. While she could open pocket dimensions, she could never hope to open a portal to another dimension. That is a right reserved for Gods." He explained, scratching his beard, before continuing. "I rule over a much more normalized but yet violent world. Where nations war against each other for hundreds of years & giants devour the innocent."

"I'm sorry. Giants? Eating people?" Naruko asked, taking a step back.

"Yes. I fear that part is on me. My own boredom and mettling has caused a disgusting atrocity like this to occur. You see about 1,800 years ago I decided it would be interesting to give my people a gift." He explained, forming images above him in the white nothingness. Images of simple people enjoying everyday life. Children laughing and playing, society advancing, people smiling. But suddenly all of the images were followed by bloodied images of explosives, gun fire, nations burning, death and finally massive lumbering shadows.

"What kind of gift would do this?" Naruko asked, watching the images vividly.

The devil horned Kami put his head down in disappointment, "The gift of God-hood I'm afraid. The ability to turn into giants. Dominate the hostile world they lived. I gave it to the only person I saw fit enough to wield this power. A young girl named Ymir Fritz. She was kind, generous, patient, and responsible. A natural born caregiver and leader. I appeared before her as a grotesque form. A devil if you would say. And still with my horrifying form she showed me love & kindness. From that moment forth I gave her the ability to turn into the first ever titan."

"Titan?" Naruko asked. Her ears perking at the word.

He nodded, "It's what they call the giant beasts. Back to my tale. Ymir helped reunite her people. Showing them the way forward. Enlightening everyone. But sadly all of that came crashing down soon after. 13 years after she received my gift she died in a tragic accident. Resulting in her ability being split up into nine different successors. I hoped that those successors would follow her path, but sadly that is not the case…" He sighed, looking up at one of the images. The picture of many nations battled and bruised. "Now the world is in ruin. Ymir's people either serve under a new nation. Like second class citizens. Or remain walled off on an island, surrounded by mindless giants that were once their people."

"That's terrible…" Naruko gasped.

"Indeed. But as Kami of that world I can not pick a side. Like a tried to when I was younger. However it still saddens my heart to see such a gentle woman's legacy end in horror."

"That's where you come in Naruko." Her Kami said popping up from behind the other one.

The blonde was taken back for a second, "Me? Why?"

"I reached out to your God. In search of a powerful companion. One who could walk in the footsteps of Ymir. Bring her world out of death & destruction. Bringing relative peace." The other worlds Kami explained.

"Like you did with our world Naruko." The headband wearing oldman said with a small smile.

She initially shook her head, "I don't understand. How would I even…"

"I wish to give you the same power Ymir had. The power that would save them for the worst of evils." The devil horned one revealed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"A monster is being created…" He spoke out.

Naruko was taken back once more. Her eyes going wide again at the next revelation.

"I have been away from my world for a long time. Today's societies call me the Earth Devil in many texts. They have cast me aside. But now since I bring my attention back to them, I can see that a demon worst then anything is being created. Slowly. A person wishes to obtain all nine abilities of Ymir. So they can start the world over. In their image." He said, hanging his head low again.

"Who?" She asked.

"I am not certain." He sighed.

Naruko's face filled with confusion, "You're Kami! How do you not know! Aren't you supposed to know everything that is happening at all times?" She stammered out.

"Much has been lost to me in my time away from them. A fog has blanketed my vision & will not clear for some time. But do be warned, this person may or may not know their goal yet. It is a simple idea that they have created in their mind." He explained to her.

"What happen to me if I get this power?" Naruko asked, crossing her arms once more. Pondering the idea over & over in her head. Should she really accept this task. Did she really want another chance?

The headband wearing God cleared his throat, "Naturally you will still keep all your Chakra abilities. I'll see to that personally. Kurama will even be with you through all of this as well. Although he is listening to us right now. He cannot speak."

The horned God grumbled at Naruko's question, "I cannot tell you everything that you may gain from this power. But I can tell you that you will be able to turn into a Titan. But yours will be different than others. It will be like Ymir herself has been reborn within your powers. The other shifters will have no idea what hit them." He explained.

"So Naruko. Do you wish to help? Or would you rather move on? I cannot force you. The decision is your own." Her God asked, waiting patiently for her to make up her own mind about the issue. It wasn't an easy one.

Then finally after about a minute of silence from her. She looked up to her Kami and asked, "Is our world safe? Are my friends safe? Are the villages stable?"

He nodded his head firmly, "Yes. But they are mourning your loss as we speak. Everything is perfectly fine. I will make sure nothing catastrophic happens until a new hero decides to rise up to defend the world."

She dropped her head for a moment and sighed,"I guess that's all I can hope for." She began before pausing once more. Thinking one last time about this, before raising her head with a small smirk, "I'll do it."

Both of the Gods smiled in unison at her decision as the devil horned one move forward & bowed to her, "Thank you. I am in your debt Naruko." He said, his eyes suddenly flaring a bright blue. Followed by the entire area around them lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"W-What's going on?!" Naruko stammered out, as the ground around them began to shake underneath them.

The devil horns laughed lightly, "You're being transported my dear. Don't worry. It won't hurt a bit." He explained, as the girls hair began to levitate, as the area got brighter & brighter. While the devil Kami began to shout out to her, "Ah! I almost forgot one thing! After this we will not be in contact again. Unless absolutely necessary. I bid you farewell. Ymir's Will, is now passed on to you."

Naruko gave him her signature smile and thumbs up, "Thanks old man. Don't worry I'll try my best!" She shouted out, just before disappearing into thin air.

"Good luck Naruko. May you be a savior of yet another world." The headbanded God smiled, before he too disappeared into nothing. Leaving the devil horned old man alone.

"Yes goodluck Naruko…" He whispered out to himself. A sinister smile creeping over his face as a large shadowy figure slowly began to rise from the ground.

"**Did they fall for it?"** It asked, standing tall above the elderly man.

The oldman took off the horns from his forehead, and looked back up to the figure, "Of course Kami." He revealed.

The shadowy man chuckled, "**Excellent...Begin the preparations**."

* * *

**A/N: Aaha! See there we go, now that's a little bit of a different twist on a Naruto and Attack on titan crossover. Now I know you might be worried about some things right now, but I can assure you they'll all come into play and fit in well together further down the road. Also as for the Believe In The Uzumaki story it'll be slowly updated throughout the coming year. But right now I'll be focusing on I'm Only Human and A Goddesses Return. I hope you all enjoyed the intro to the story and the first chapter should be out shortly! Remember to review and have a nice day!**

**Author Question: What kind of powers would you like to see Naruko's founding Titan have?**


	2. She Came from the Sky

**Hey! Hey! Not a lot to talk about since this story was just released. I'll have more to talk about at the end of this chapter! Have a nice day and enjoy! All of you are the reason I keep writing and trying so hard!**

**Remember to review and now without further ado on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Attack on Titan franchise. This is purely fan made. Please don't sue me. I have no money. Well I have a little bit of money.**

* * *

**Chapter one: She Came From the Sky**

_"Falling~"_

Late in the summers day as the large sun began to set over the horizon of the world a lone figure descended almost peacefully from the sky. Her long two twin bright blonde pony-tails practically flowed in the wind as she plummeted further and further towards the surface of the earth.

Suddenly her ocean blue eyes fluttered open and she looked around, almost lazily, "W-Where am I?" She asked, taking a deep breath in, "It feels so nice. The wind. The bright setting sun. So peaceful." She whispered out, before realization began to set in her mind. She quickly looked around. Trying to get a feel for her surroundings. She was on the edge of a large hill. Almost all around her there were hundreds of brightly colored flowers, and then even further out there were enormous trees. It all seemed so calm & nice. She could hear the birds chirping and the sound a small stream. Not to mention the air around here had to be the freshest she'd ever smelled before. But she knew better now. Naruko remembered her mission from Kami. Her job. Her new life. To bring peace to this world. No matter the cost.

She began to slowly stand on her own two feet. Even though her wounds had healed, she still felt incredibly weak, "Damn that last battle certainly did a number on me." She said to herself, moving forward slightly. Only to almost immediately stop in her tracks as the ground underneath her began to move. Then before she knew it the entire hillside gave way. Naruko had no time to react in her weakened state. Her current situation became very clear to her, as she tumbled down. Hitting the occasional rock. The young woman directed her gaze towards the bottom of the hill and narrowed her eyes. Below looked to be a large jagged boulder. Something she certainly wanted to avoid, "This isn't going to be good!" She shouted, bringing up both her hands, beginning to form a series of hand signs. Only nothing happened. She tired again ...and again ...and again. But still no jutsu formed, "I-I'm still too weak to mold chakra." She stuttered out, as she was now mere seconds away from impacting the jagged rock.

The blonde now began to freak out, "Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Kyaaaa!" She shouted out, crashing into boulder below, smashing it to pieces ungracefully.

**A Goddesses Return**

"T-Tch. Oww." The blonde said, slowly lifting her head up, shaking off of the grass and bits of rock stuck in her hair. She almost immediately looked around, taking in her current surroundings once more. In two directions there was nothing but incredibly large trees, towering over her. Behind her sat the large hill she had just tumbled down, then directly in front of her there was a dusty and seemingly abandoned dirt road.

She was about to get up, but then a sudden stinging sensation in her left arm caught her attention. The blonde quickly examining the wound. A sharp rock had jammed it's way into her forearm. She quickly grasped the wound yelping in pain, as she ripped the rock out. But a moment later she slowly felt the pain lifting. The wound almost instantly began to heal. Which could've only meant one thing, "K-Kurama you still with me?" She asked, searching in her psyche for the large legendary fox.

A moment later her call was answered with a low growl, "Sadly Naruko."

The blonde kunoichi smiled. Hearing his familiar voice. At least she wasn't completely alone in her current situation. She sighed and after another moment the women slowly began to get up, "Heh. Very funny you big fur ball. O-Ow." Naruko yelped again, gripping her arm still as it healed. She gave a lazy smirk and began to talk to her tailed beast again, "Hey can you fix this?"

Kurama groaned, "I suppose. But it'll take some time. It was quite a large gash. Of course maybe if you-" The Fox stopped in his tracks as steam suddenly began to rise off of Naruko's wound.

Naruko's eyes widen in surprise. "Um Kurama? Is this you?"

"No ...No it is not kid." He simply replied as they both watched and felt the wound, heal in a matter of seconds. Leaving her creamy skin untouched. No hint of a wound ever being there.

"W-Well that's new." She stuttered out, examining her now completely healed arm. This was certainly much quicker then Kurama's. But she wouldn't let him know that. He might get even more grumpy.

"It's probably that power that Kami bestowed upon you." The mighty fox echoed in her head.

Naruko's raised her eyebrow in question, "What? So this titan power? I can heal faster. I thought I was supposed to turn into a giant or something?"

He chuckled in response, "Relax kid. I'm sure there's more too it then just advanced healing. Just give it time. Treat it like me, or the Sage's powers. You'll figure it out, for now we have more pressing issues."

She mentally nodded and began to walk down the lone path through the giant trees, "Now. Any idea where we are?" She added, taking a look around, as she moved.

Kurama grumbled again at her question, "Your guess is as good as mine kid."

Naruko sighed, and shook her head. She began to walk in silence down the dirt path. Remaining alert the entire time, just in case something decided to pop out at her. But as she walked in silence she slowly began to reminisce on the events that brought her here in the first place. The life-ending fight with Sasuke, meeting not just one but two Kami's!, Gaining new powers, and being told she needed to become a Goddess of this world.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to cope with all of this. The stress was getting to her now, "D-Damn. I can't let this get to me now. I-I have a job to do." She stuttered out, gripping her arm. The young Uzumaki lowered her head, as she continued to walk down the path. After another few minutes of silence she arrived at the base of a hill and she began to pick up a scent in the distance, "Smoke?" She asked, lifting her head up. Her mind being completely cleared of the sorrowful emotions for now.

The source was coming from beyond the hill, "That's a good place to start if any." She said aloud, beginning to slowly walk up the side. Still checking her surroundings, as her chakra quickly began to replenish.

Her tailed beast groaned again at the Uzumaki's comment, "Yeah." Was all he said.

Naruko in the meantime trudged up the steep hill. Getting closer and closer to the top. Finally after another moment she reached the top of the hill, "No way." Was all the girl could say as she stared off at the massive structure that stood in the distance.

An enormous wall, seemingly stretching from one side of the horizon to the other. Naruko couldn't believe her eyes, even back in her world she had never seen a man-made structure that big, "A-A wall? Whoa." She stuttered out, as the wind blew past her. The smell of smoke and gunpowder filling the air.

Suddenly she felt Kurama's presence return back into her mind, "Naruko. Look down there! Near the wall!" He shouted out. The blonde quickly directed her attention to where she thought her tailed beast meant.

She scanned the area for a moment checking the side of the wall. She couldn't see anything besides for the shadows of the trees. However it only took the kunoichi a split second to realize that these were in fact not shadows ...shadows don't move that fast, "Huh? Are those people down?" She asked, staring wide eyed at the lumbering figures.

"More like giants Kami was talking about. Titans." The 9-tails growled.

"So those are Titans." Naruko said, still staring wide eyed at the lumbering figures, as they all seemed to move towards a certain direction further down the wall. Naruko scanned the side of the wall where all the giants seemed to be making their way too. For a few moments she couldn't find anything, until finally her eyes laid upon it... A gate of some sort, that lead into the interior of the massive structure. Only the gate itself looked like it had been damaged by some sort of unknown force, "Could there be regular people in through there?" She asked, slowly starting to make her way down the hill into the countryside.

Kurama began to growl and his chakra sudden began to flare, "No idea. But I can smell the scent of blood from inside those walls. As well as on those giants. Whatever is going on it isn't good."

Naruko's eyes narrowed, as she moved down the path. Still watching the giants in the distance, "Yeah. Let's get in there and see what's going on."

"Right." Kurama replied.

Naruko in turn squeezed her left fist and peered over at the wall, "Think we have enough chakra to climb up there and see what's going on inside?" She asked, passing a rundown farmhouse.

"Should be." The 9-tails said, clutching both his fists in her mindscape, as his chakra built up more and more.

Naruko smirked, "Alright then. Let's get a move on!" She shouted out, taking off in a full sprint towards the towering walls in front of her. She gilded across the fields of grass at amazing speed, the Uzumaki even past some of the Titans as she moved. Some of them tried to strike her down, but she swiftly jumped over their lazy hands. One thing was certain from these things. They were not friendly. But as the giants swung at her, the kunoichi was able to get a good look at them. They looked grotesque and had insane bloody smiles. It was like something out of a horror book, "What the hell did you help create Kami?" She asked, jumping over the ruins of a house, nearing the side of the walls.

"They're certainly something out of a nightmare. The Jūbi would love these things." Kurama said with a chuckle, "I still can't believe you can turn into one of those things." Kurama explained his disbelief to her, as she finally reached the bottom of the walls.

Naruko frowned at this, "Well let's hope mine's a bit less ...creepy." She said, stepping on the side of the massive structure and taking off at full speed upwards. She quickly climbed the side, taking a look off towards the sun, as it sank into the horizon. Beginning to darken the sky. She smiled at the sight for a moment, 'Such a beautiful sunset.' She thought to herself, before her eyes widen up another realization, and mind raced back to what Kami told her. How those Titans devoured those people that hide in the walls. She almost immediately increased her speed, 'Dammit. I hope they're all okay.' She thought to herself, just before reaching the top of the wall.

Naruko gripped the ledge and hopped up onto the top of the wall. She quickly sprinted towards the other edge where the smoke trails were originating from. Once Naruko reached the edge she made a full stop and gazed at the sight the sat in front of her, "N-No way." She muttered out.

"This is certainly something I didn't expect." Kurama added to her disbelief.

Before her stood a massive city. Smoking, as if it had just been under an intense siege. Naruko couldn't believe her eyes. But a sudden scream from below brought her out of her disbelief. The blonde kunoichi quickly diverted her attention toward the source. What she saw next made her back up in slight surprise, "Those people. They're fighting the giants." She said, watching multiple men and women seemingly fly around the giant beast with strange devices and wires. They glided in intricate formations, dodging the giant's hands and slicing them whenever they could. This continued for another few seconds until finally one of the men got lucky and managed to slice the creature straight in the nap of neck. Causing it to fall over, seemingly dead not even a second later. The man landed on one of the roofs of the buildings and smirked. His comrades quickly did the same. Congratulating the man.

But not even a second later, a large hand appeared from behind one of the buildings and swatted the man against a wall. Leaving his body a mess of mangled limbs and blood. Sudden more giants showed up and began to attack his comrades. All of the men and women tried to scattered. But just couldn't get away fast enough. The giants grabbed them all in their bloody hands and started….. starting devouring them whole.

"Oh my god." Naruko said, going wide eyed and covering her mouth, as she watched the horrendous act. But then not even a second later she began to move on impulse, "I have to go help them!"

Only the call of Kurama stopped her dead in her tracks, "Wait girl!"

"What?" She asked, nearly falling over the edge of the large wall.

"Look over there to your right!" Kurama commanded.

Naruko took her gaze off of the group of giants below and towards where her tailed beast had directed.

To her surprise she saw one of the giants. Although this one was different. It was carrying an incredibly large boulder and it seemed to be generating a large amount of steam from its body. The lone giant seemed to slowly lumber towards the damaged gate. The same one she had seen from outside, "It appears there's a large number of humans gathered up around that one giant. Perhaps we should aid them?" The 9-tails suggested inside of her.

But the kunoichi quickly began to protest, "But the people down there-"

"Are already gone." Kurama said, cutting her off.

Naruko immediately looked back down to where the group of people used to be. But much to Kurama's words the people there were in fact no more. All that remained were scattered pieces of equipment and bloody smears on the rooftops. The Uzumaki quickly looked away and cursed to herself, "Dammit."

Kurama mentally sighed, "There's nothing you can do for them now. I suggest you head towards the group that's still alive. Plus I've just near ran out of my chakra reserves kid. I-I won't be available for awhile." He revealed, as she could feel his chakra getting weaker & weaker.

The blonde remained silent for a moment, before turning and beginning to run the length of the wall, "I get it Kurama. For now I'll save who I can. So you just take a much needed break. If need be I'll use Sage mode or Six Paths mode." She explained as she moved towards where the damaged gate sat. Kurama was right. This place was certainly a hell of a lot different than her world. So she needed to remain level headed. The same rules didn't apply.

After a few more seconds of running Naruko came grinding to a halt, as she now stood directly above the gate. She looked down and laid her eyes on the giant that was carrying the massive boulder towards the hole. It was beginning to get swarmed was other giants, even as the people around it tried to ward them off. It would soon fall without any proper assistance.

The kunoichi balled her fist, as she peered down. Watching more and more people fall to the giants. Naruko closed her eyes and lowered her head. She began to concentrate for a moment. The area began to silence, as the natural energy around her was absorbed into her body. Then not even a second after she started this entire process. Orange pigmentation formed around her eyes. She clenched her teeth in slight anger and clenched her fist tighter.

The appointed Goddess of this world slowly opened her eyes, revealing that her eyes had turned yellow and toad-like irises replaced her old ones. She quietly stared down at the city. Listening to all the screams & fighting, "I've seen enough war to last a lifetime." She started, "But this isn't war. This is a massacre. No one should go through this. I'm stopping whatever this is right here! Right now!" She shouted out.

Kurama lazily opened his eyes, "Eh? Going to show off are we? A grand entrance?"

Naruko smirked, "You could say that."

The 9-tails chuckled, as his Jinchūriki lifted up her right hand and chakra began to swirl around inside her palm, "Now let's begin!" She shouted, taking a step back, preparing to jump off.

**BAAAAAAANNG!**

A sudden flash of lightning behind her immediately caught her off guard, "Huh?" She asked, turning around only to see the very trail end of the lightening bolt as it sank behind the wall, "What the?" She asked, but before she could go and investigate a sudden crash from below drew her attention.

* * *

2 minutes before

Eren panted heavily as he could barely hold onto the control of his titan body. He grunted in pain as the sudden weight of the boulder seemed to increase ten-fold on his shoulder. At Least this rate he would fall over. He wouldn't last much longer. He needed to reach the breach…soon. But as he moved, he directed his head downward, and quickly side stepped out of the way as Mikasa and Armin darted across his path, "Armin! Mikasa move out of the way! You'll be killed." He said aloud in his head, continuing to move towards the breach in Wall Rose.

However it wasn't like they could hear him inside his titan body. So the boy just mentally shook his head and continued onwards. Even as the increasing rate of titans appeared around him.

Eren continued on, crushing the ground under his feet as he moved, "A-Almost there! Come on just a bit more!" He called out, begging his titans muscles to keep going. At Least for a while longer. Just until he ended this conflict. Finally after a few more seconds he reached the sturdy bridge that connected the gate to the rest of the Trost district. He was almost there. Just a bit further and he would be able to slam the breach in Wall Rose shut.

The only thing standing in his way now ...was a lone titan.

"There's still one more!" Armin called out, as both him and Mikasa sprinted onto the bridge with Eren.

The jet black haired women in front of Armin narrowed her eyes and readied both of her blades, as they sprinted past Eren and towards the lumbering giant before them, "I'll take care of it!" She called out, activating her 3D maneuver gear. Even as the lone titan stared down at her menacingly, it's hands posed to strike at the girl the moment she moved. She needed an opening.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" A voice suddenly screamed out from above.

Mikasa directed her attention above only to see Rico Brzenska swiftly fly down and slash the lone titan across the eye. Giving the Ackerman the opening she desperately needed.

The girl narrowed her eyes and shot both her hooks out of her gear. Sliding across the bridge and onto the titans back, "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed out, digging both of her blades straight across the titans neck. Effectively killing the beast in one swift motion.

The titan fell over dead in less then a second, giving Eren the perfect chance to seal wall Rose. Armin who had stopped a ways behind Mikasa, watched as his friends titan form began to sprint towards the breach, "Goooooo EREN!" He screamed out, feeling hope for the first time in his life, "Gooooooo!"

Eren narrowed his eyes and reared back his arms. He was going to do it! He was going to win, and deliver mankind's first victory. He was so enthralled with his own victory that he didn't even notice the flash of lightning behind the breach, "AHHHHH!" His Titan form screamed out just before it was punched square across the face by an unknown fist. While the boulder slammed into the ground in front of the gate violently. His titan form was sent flying in the air, over the heads of Mikasa and Armin. He crashed into the pavement of the streets, tumbled over and smashed into one of the houses.

"Eren! No!" Armin called out in horror, almost immediately making his way over to where his friends broken body laid. Dodging titans left and right.

Mikasa was just about to follow her friend. Until the sudden shadow of a fist interrupted the girls moment. She immediately jumped out of the way. Just as said fist destroyed the ground she had just been standing on. The girl tumbled across the rock and fell into the ditch under the bridge. Barely missing another large fist. The girl had just enough time to recover to make just what titan had attacked them.

Standing above her, was an all to familiar titan. It had thick armored plates of skin all across its body, and white pupiless eyes that stared directly down at her, "The armored titan!" She called out, raising up her blades in defense. The appearance of this guy only meant one thing. They were intent on breaking through wall Rose. Suddenly the memories of the death of her adoptive mother flashed across her mind and she gripped her blades. She was not going to let them break through the walls. Not again!

"Everyone engage!" A soldier called out from the rooftops in the distance. In a matter of seconds dozens of garrison troops began to swarm the titan. The armored didn't seem to care about them as it quickly flung some of them away as it made its way toward the interior and subsequently Eren.

Further back, Armin had now reached his friend and was desperately trying to get him to get up, "Eren! Get up! You have to! You have to fight him Eren! He'll break through wall Rose! Everyone is going to die again!" He shouted out frantically, smashing his fist against the titans back. But no response came from within the hunk of meat.

Suddenly out of nowhere Jean landed next to the young blonde and gripped his shoulder, "Armin! Get him out of there! We have to leave!" The taller boy shouted out.

Armin pushed him away, "No! He can do it!"

Getting annoyed, Jean pull the small blonde out of the way, causing him to fall off of the titan all together, "Dammit! We do not have time for anymore of your plans! I'm getting him out of there!" He shouted, slicing through the layers of skin and muscle that covered the boy. Being careful not to hurt his friend, Jean managed to cut a way to him, "Come on you suicidal idiot!" He shouted out, pulling the boy out of his titan body in one powerful motion.

They both quickly tumbled over onto his titans back. Not even seconds after being pulled out Eren came to and he looked around groggily, "J-Jean? What happened?" He asked.

Jean frantically began to help the boy up, as everyone around them began to retreat further into the city, "The plan didn't work! The armored's here! We have to leave, or we'll be killed!" The taller brunette informed him.

Eren's eyes immediately widen, as he gripped Jeans shoulder, "N-No! I can still do it! I can still-"

Eren wasn't able to finish his statement, as a sudden shadow loomed over the two. They both slowly looked up, only to see the armored titan staring back down at them. A lone fist reared back at the two, "O-Oh crap." Jean said aloud.

The armored seemed to narrow it's eyes as it forced it's fist downwards towards the two. Both Jean and Eren looked up in shock and horror. There was nothing they could do. They both braced for the sudden impact...

**"RASENGAN!"** A voice suddenly screamed out from above them.

"Huh?" Both Jean and Eren asked in unison as they looked up into the sky. They were both met by a bright spiraling blue ball of energy descending from the sky above them. Both of them gasped at the sight. Mere seconds later the blue orb smashed into the armored titans arm above them. Shattering the armor, and grinding the fleshy appendage underneath into oblivion.

The armored titan roared in pain, as it stepped back and staggered a bit. But before it could even fully recover a small fist struck it across its face, cracking it's facial armor and causing it to flung back towards the entrance of Wall Rose.

Both of the boys were amazed and shocked at the sight before them. Who or what could've done something so insanely powerful? The armored titan!? The goddamn armored titan was just tossed around like it was a mere rabbit.

"Are you two alright?" A voice asked from in front of them.

Both of the boys had been too shocked to notice her land in front of them after she dealt a devastating blow to the armored. But they sure as hell noticed her now. Eren and Jean both took a step back in shock at what now stood before them.

A woman. A golden blonde haired woman who was wearing the weirdest clothes either of them had seen now stood in front of them. Both of them were at a loss for words, until said woman tilted her head in confusion, "Uh hello? Are you alright?"

Eren was the first to speak up, "T-Thank you. But who are you?" He asked, trying to regain what little composure he had before this woman had basically dropped the armored titan like a thin piece of wood.

Naruko smiled, "A friend. You'll all be okay now."

Both Eren and Jean raised their eyebrows in confusion until the sudden roar of the armored titan getting back up halted any response. The woman looked at the two young soldiers and narrowed her eyes, "Now go." She ordered, sending chills down both of their spines. The woman then turned back towards the armored titan and held out her right hand, as another blue orb began to form in it. Still feeling both of the boys behind her, she turned her head slightly looking back at Eren, "I'll seal the breach and I'll defeat that Titan."

Eren quickly nodded, but just like always Jean had to put his own two sense in, "Listen lady I don't know who you think you are but-"

**"RARRRR!"** The armored shouted out, cutting off Jean. It closed it's jaw and began to sprint full speed towards the group on the now decaying body of Eren's titan.

"I said GO!" She shouted out, getting into her own running stance and taking off from the titans body, straight towards the incoming armored.

Eren watched in amazement as she sprinted off towards the titan. Without an ounce of fear or hesitation, "Amazing." Was all he could say, eyes wide.

Jean sighed and grabbed the boys collar, "Yeah! Yeah! She's awesome. We need to move now!" He shouted, beginning to drag him off of the decaying body the titan. But the sudden sound of zipping wire cut him off as on queue Mikasa landed next to the two and Armin climbed back up.

"Eren!" She called out, hugging the boy tightly.

Eren fussed in her grip for a second until he was able to lightly push her off, "Mikasa? Armin?" The titan shifter asked, looking at both of his best friends.

"What's going on?" Armin asked, turning his head back towards the inflamed woman, who continued to charge at the menacing armored titan. Who in turn was charging at the woman as well. Shattering the ground as it approached.

"That woman." Jean said, pointing out to Naruko, as the blue orb in her hands fully formed into a perfect rasengan. Armin's eyes widen at the sight of her, but his view of the woman was quickly blocked as his best friend stepped forward looking at her. A big smile appeared on Eren's face, as he practically jumped for joy, "She just showed up out of nowhere and gave the armored a new one!" He continued

"What?" Mikasa asked, overhearing her adoptive brother.

Eren looked back at Mikasa and frowned slightly before turning back towards the woman, who was mere seconds away from impacting with the armored titan.

Mikasa just lifted her eyebrow in confusion and was about to say something to Eren, but a sudden bright light cut her off. She directed her gaze towards the source and looked in amazement at the sight before her. Eren and the rest of the group soon followed.

**"RASENGAN!"** The woman screamed out she jumped into the air and stopped the armored titan right in its tracks by slamming the blue orb of energy directly into the armored giants chest. The titan verbally grunted, as it was pushed back by the small orb. Naruko clenched her teeth, as she could already feel her chakra quickly draining. But still she pressed the orb forward into its chest. Although Naruko wasn't the only one who was going to give up. Suddenly the titan brought one of it's arms down at lightly speed, slamming it into the girls side. Flinging her all the way into one of the partially damaged buildings. She impacted with a titanic crack. A large cloud of dust swept the area as the group of trainees gasped at the sight and the armored looked down almost triumphantly.

"Oh my god." Armin gasped. Jean seemingly agreed with him and Mikasa seemed to become antsy pulling on Eren's arm.

But the green eyed boy next to her, was unmoving. He stared down at the now completely destroyed building watching wide eyed, "Come on." He whispered out, "Don't give up so easy."

The armored seemed to sense Eren's gaze and directed its head over to his group. Which was now standing on the rooftop of one of the many wrecked homes. Everyone besides the young titan shifter backed up in sudden shock. But Eren kept on staring at the ruins…..and he had good reason too. It began to shake...

The armored could feel this as well and looked towards the ruins. It quickly got into a runner's stance. Preparing to end this once and for all. But before it could move another inch all of the rubble was pushed away as another blue orb erupted. The women still stood on her own two feet. Although she was now bleeding down the side of her face and her twin ponytails had come undone. She still withstood the Titans attack. Much to everyone's amazement.

The armored seemed to be seething with rage as the blonde began to move forward. Full sprint towards the Titan. Although this time the giant was prepared for it. As she was ready to strike, it guarded itself with itself massive arms. She jumped up into the air and slammed the blue orb into its arms. It grinded against it's armor, as it smiled in satisfaction.

But Naruko wasn't finished…

She let the orb go, and flipped over its guard. She flew in the air for a moment before she slammed her fist straight down into the Titans forehead shattering the armor and forcing it to the ground. It's legs buckling under the force. Meanwhile the orb seemed to explode on the Titans arms forcing it to rock back on one knee. The blonde took the opportunity to rear back her fist one more time and smash the giant directly in its forehead again. She put so much power behind the hit that the armored fell backwards onto the ground. Seemingly knocked out.

Eren and his group watched in absolute astonishment as the women stood over the creature, as it laid on the ground. The green eyed brunette couldn't believe his eyes. This woman had just knocked out the armored Titan in a matter of seconds. Something that humanity hadn't hoped to do in years! Just who was she?

Meanwhile down below the woman smirked, but quickly winced in pain as she felt her now bloodied and bruised forehead, "Damn that hurt."

"That was amazing!" Eren shouted out. His eyes bright with happiness.

"She's going to push them back!" Armin exclaimed as he moved up next to his friend. They both watched her as she began to walk on top of the beast, towards it's head.

"Go! Show that armored who's boss! Kill it!" Jean cheered from the rooftops. By now the stragglers from the failed counter attack had moved back in and were now also watching the women's feats from the rooftops as well. But one group in particular watched the woman move very carefully. A group of Military police members that seemed to be led by a tall figure in an overcoat. The figure snickered as he signaled his group to move forward on the buildings.

Armin looked around at all of them then looked back to the woman. He put on a thinking pose, "At this rate if she keeps it up. Then she might be able to kill the armored and-"

"Seal the breach." Mikasa said, finishing off his sentence.

Jean looked at both of them and then back to her while putting on a smirk, "Come on go! Show that titan bastard what's it's like to be thrown around for once!" "Who is she?" Mikasa asked, watching the woman inspect the head of the beast.

Eren shrugged looking back at her, "No idea. All she said was she was a friend. But if she can seal the breach and manhandle the armored like that...she's okay in my book."

Jean slapped Eren on the shoulder, "Well whoever she is she can win this for us! Hell yeah! Seal the breach! Go!" He cheered again. Eren looked to Jean and then back to the strange woman. His eyes still filled with curiosity.

Naruko kicked the side of the Titans head, and cupped her chin, "Hey Kurama. You can sense that?"

"Indeed. I can." Her tailed beast growled, as she looked around its neck to the nape of it.

"There's someone in there." She said, preparing her rasengan one final time. The blue orb appeared in her hand, beginning to swirl and gather a large amount of energy as her sage eyes focused on person that seemed to be attached to spine of the Titan.

"Let's cut them out. Maybe they want to talk." Kurama snickered, as Naruko finished charging her rasengan.

"Let's end this." She muttered. Forcing her rasengan down.

**BAAAAAAANNG!**

Another sudden flash of yellow lightning appeared just outside of the walls, catching everyone's attention. Some people gasped, while others were blinded. But the few that did know what this meant, stood their in fear.

"Huh?" Naruko asked in confusion.

Back on the rooftop everyone clenched their swords, "N…..No." Was all Armin could whisper. He caught on pretty quickly as too what that yellow lightning meant. Himself and the rest of the recruits watched the now smokey hole in Wall Rose. Patiently.

It was so quiet you could hear the distant sound of birds and the wind blowing through the beach. Still everyone remained alert. Everyone was ready for-

_"ARHHHHHHHHH!"_

All of the soldiers immediately covered their ears in pain as the blood curdling scream echoed from the breach, and throughout the city. This continued for a few more seconds until it abruptly stopped. Leaving the area in dead silence again.

"What the hell?" Jean asked, rubbing the side of his head, much like everyone else, "Was that what I think-"

In a split second a figure sprinted through the Wall Rose Breach at high speeds. Aiming straight for Naruko & the Armored Titan. Almost no one had time to react from the sudden appearance of this new Titan, "Another Titan! Coming at high speed! Appears to be a female type!" One of the garrison troops shouted out.

Rico Brzenska stepped forward on one of the many rooftops and began to bark orders to remaining Garrison personnel, "Stop her! Stop her! We have to give that woman enough time to kill the armored!" As her words echoed out almost everyone began to move forward towards the incoming Titan. Trying to stop her from getting to the mysterious blonde and the downed Titan.

Surprisingly Mikasa was the first one in the group to step forward. She quickly began to swing towards the approaching female. Her blades at the ready, as the rest of the garrison troops got in position behind her. The black haired girl narrowed her eyes as she swung behind the Titan. Ready to make the kill, 'Time to end this.' She thought to herself, but just as her blades were about to make contact with the skin. The Titan reached for her still planted wire suddenly. Grasping it in her and uprooting Mikasa's anchors. Causing her to go spinning out of control into the other direction, "Mikasa!" Armin & Eren shouted out in shock as she was flung into the distance.

All the garrison troops gasped as the Ackerman was flung away from the battle, but still they pressed on. Beginning a relentless attack on the Titan. But even still their efforts were all in vain. She easily dodged every attack. Flinging people into buildings, crushing them with her fists or biting them in half with her jaws.

"No...We have to do something!" Eren shouted out from the rooftops as he jumped onto the street, running towards the woman and the unconscious Titan.

"Eren wait!" Armin shouted out, as he tried to go after him, but was quickly stopped as Jean grabbed ahold of him.

"Let the suicidal idiot go! He's more durable than the rest of us!" Jean argued as Eren had now made it to the Titan. Jumping onto it's leg running up to the woman.

By now the female was just about on top of them and Naruko was readying her attacks. But just as she was about to unleash a fury of clones at the giant. The green eyed boy from earlier rushed in front of her, "Get back I can do this!" He yelled out, pushing her to the side as he bit his thumb down hard, drawing blood.

**BAAAAAAANNG!**

Another bolt of yellow lightning fell from the sky. Striking the boy directly. In the seconds that followed Naruko gasped. She couldn't believe it with her own eyes. Directly in front of her one of those Titans formed out of thin air. She watched the bones, muscles, and skin grow. In seconds a full 15 meter tall giant stood in front of her. It had long brown hair, and piercing green eyes. The giant roared at the other approaching giant. It looked ready to strike the female down. It readied its fists clumsily and struck out towards the enemy.

Within a millisecond the female had knocked the brown haired titans head off. Sending it flying deep into the city. Everyone paused in shock & terror as Eren's titan body fell helpless to the ground.

Naruko had no time to react to Eren's titan. She was now the only thing standing between that Titan and the one beneath her. The blonde wasn't going to give it so easily, she narrowed her eyes and formed her signature move. A powerful blue orb began to form in her hand.

The female finally reached Naruko and seemed to smirk down at her. Not even realizing how much damage that tiny orb could do. Naruko instantly took off, 'Alright! Let's stop this bitch in her-' But her train of thought was immediately caught off as she found herself in a sudden death grip, "Huh?" She asked out loud, looking down at armored hand holding her, then looking over to the face of the Armored Titan. It was staring back at her. The giant had woken up.

"Crap…." Was all she could say, as she felt the hand throw her into the air, followed by the sudden & violently impact come from the female's leg, "KID!" Kurama shouted out, as Naruko was kicked with so much force that the air around her was pushed away. She shot through the sky like a bullet. Impacting deep inside the city. Smashing away several houses as her body tumbled and crashed its way all the way to the inner gate of the Trost district, before skidding to a sudden stop.

Armin & Jean watched in horror before bringing their attention to the two towering behemoths above them now, "C...Crap what the hell do we do? Mikasa is down, Eren is down, and the girl is all but confirmed dead." Jean panicked starting to back up as the Armored was helped to his feet by the female.

Armin's eyes were wide with fear and panic. He didn't know what to do! He didn't know if he could do anything! Was it all over? Was this the end? The short blonde gulped as the female eyed him, "A-All we can do now is pray and-"

**BAAAAAAAAAAANNG!**

It came out of nowhere. The sky flashed multiple colors and before anyone knew it a blue and red thunderbolt shot down from the sky in the distance. Near the inner gate. The entire ground shook and both Titans before them looked to be visible shocked. Something dangerous had just been unleashed, and they were both uneasy. Scared perhaps?

Near the impact site, a large cloud of steam engulfed the entire area. Rendering the few Garrison troops on top of the walls unable to make out anything inside. But after a few more seconds everything quieted down. No birds, wind, people or cannonfire was heard. It was all peaceful.

Then slowly out of the steam two large ocean blue eyes appeared…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: There we go! End of chapter one, I hope you all liked it I worked all day to finish this one! I know some things may seem different but rest assured I'll make sure this fic follows the Attack on Titan storyline for the most part. It will change at points, but I'll stay pretty close to the source material. So if you have any questions do not hesitate to PM me! Remember to review and have a nice wonderful day!**

**Author Question: Why did the female Titan scream like that? Also what are your predictions on what Naruko's Titan will look like?**


End file.
